Like Pigeon
by JunyaJun
Summary: [HunTao]/GS for UKE/ "Karena.. merpati itu adalah lambang kesetiaan. Merpati itu hanya memiliki satu pasangan hidup. Kau tau? Bahkan mereka juga menikah seperti kita, caranya unik, mengikrarkan pernikahan dengan sebuah ciuman" - Gureum Nala Fanfiction


**Title : Like a Pigeon**

 **Author : Gureum Nala**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun**

 **Huang Zi Tao (GS)**

 **And All support cast**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : HunTao !**

 **Rate : T to M**

 **Warning : GS for UKE. Don't Like? Don't Read ! tidak suka Sama Pairingnya? Ya gak usah di baca!**

 **Don't copy paste without my permission !**

 **Summary : Make our marry like a pigeon honey**

 **© Gureum Nala**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Haapy reading :D

.

.

All Tao Pov

.

.

.

"Kau tau, Tao. Kenapa lambang sebuah pernikahan itu adalah sepasang merpati?"

Kau bertanya seperti itu padaku, dibalkon apartemen baru kita sambil menunjuk ornament menyerupai sepasang merpati putih pada pagar pembatas. Baru tadi siang kita melaksanakan pernikahan, dan kau sepakat, untuk kita langsung menghuni apartemen yang sudah kita beli sebelum menikah.

Aku melirik pagar pembatas balkon yang kau tunjuk, tersenyum saat melihat sebuah ornament menyerupai sepasang merpati putih bertengger ditiap tiangnya. Kau sengaja memesan khusus pembatas itu untuk tempat tinggal kita ini.

Kau memelukku dari belakang, menyandarkan dagu runcingmu diperpotongan leherku. Kita sama-sama menikmati pemandangan ini, merasakan angin malam yang menyapu lembut pipi kita sambil melihat kelap kelip lampu jalan dan kendaraan dibawah sana.

Aku berfikir sejenak, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanmu "Hmm kenapa?" aku menimpali pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan, karena aku tidak tau jawabannya.

.

Kau mengambil telapak tanganku, memasukkan jemarimu diantara jemariku lalu menggenggamnya erat. Aku ikut melihat tangan kita yang menyatu, tersenyum. kuharap ini tidak akan terlepas sampai kapanpun.

"Karena.. merpati itu adalah lambang kesetiaan. Merpati itu hanya memiliki satu pasangan hidup. Kau tau? Bahkan mereka juga menikah seperti kita, caranya unik, mengikrarkan pernikahan dengan sebuah ciuman"

Dahiku berkerut. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan setelah itu, mereka akan sama-sama menjalankan hidup layaknya pengantin baru, dengan membuat sarang bersama, mengumpulkan ranting bersama, lalu menyusun ranting itu agar menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka tinggali, lalu.. menghasilkan keturunan disana"

Aku berdecak kagum, "Waah. Aku tidak tau cerita itu selama ini"

Kurasakan pelukanmu semakin erat "Dan kejutannya, mereka tidak akan tergoda oleh merpati lain. Merpati jantan tidak akan tergoda oleh merpati betina yang bukan pasangan hidupnya. Begitu juga merpati betina tidak akan tergoda pada merpati jantan lain yang bukan pasangan hidupnya. walau kau memisahkan keduanya dan kau mempertemukan salah satu diantaranya dengan merpati lain, mereka tidak akan mau dan malah mengusir merpati asing itu"

"Waah Cerita cinta yang sangat indah" aku takjub oleh ceritamu.

Kau merenggangkan pelukan pada pinggangku.

Chuu~

Selanjutnya kurasakan bibir kenyalmu menyentuh kulit pipiku. Aku tersenyum malu setelahnya, yang pasti tak dapat kau lihat.

Tak sampai disana, secara perlahan kau membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapmu, aku yang lebih rendah darimu harus mendongak. Kulihat wajah tampanmu tersenyum manis padaku. Melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini seolah mimpi bagiku, aku masih merasa mimpi saat ini, kau berdiri di depanku dengan status baru, –suamiku, perasaan bahagia itu semakin kentara karena untuk menuju sejauh ini sangatlah tidak mudah bagi kita, namun kau selalu memberitahuku bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan bersama dan kita mampu melaluinya.

Jemarimu terangkat, mengais poni rambutku. Lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana.

"Aku harap, cinta kita juga seperti sepasang merpati yang menikah itu, Tao"

Aku menikmati kecupanmu dengan memejamkan mata. Lalu aku tersenyum saat kau mengatakan hal itu. mengangguk, karena aku juga menyetujui kisah itu.

"Ya. Dan untuk selamanya, Hun-ah" lanjutku.

Tatapan kita menyatu, memberikan kekuatan dahsyat yang bernama cinta yang telah menyatukan kita hingga jenjang pernikahan. Memang bukanlah perkara mudah bagi kita untuk mencapai tahap ini, banyak terjangan ombak dan gulungan angin yang hendak memisahkan kita, namun kita sudah berhasil melaluinya, karna besarnya cinta kitalah yang telah memusnahkan rintangan itu semua. Hingga kita sampai disini.

Kau menatapku lama. Begitu juga denganku melakukan hal yang sama.

Kau mulai mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara kita.

Aku mengerti dan mulai menutup mataku.

Sentuhan hangat dan kenyal dapat kurasakan dibibirku. Tanganmu menyentuh rahangku saat bibir kita menyatu. Kau melumatnya, lembut. Dan akupun membalas hal yang sama.

Semakin lama kehangatan ini semakin menggila, kau mulai memegangi leherku dan tengkukku, membuat aku tergoda dan merasakan ini semakin gila.

Ciuman mulai memanas saat kau sudah memasukkan lidahmu ke dalam rongga mulutku, aku mempersilahkan lidahmu menjamah isi mulutku, karena sejak tadi siang, ragaku seutuhnya telah kau miliki.

Kau menuntun tanganku untuk melingkar dilehermu. Kaupun mengangkat tubuhku hingga aku melingkarkan kakiku dipinggangmu. Mengangkat sedikit gaun pengantinku agar tidak tersangkut dipinggangmu.

Ciuman ini semakin gila, karena tanpa sadar aku sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara erangan yang entah berasal dari mana.

Kau menghentikan ciuman ini, lalu menatapku lagi.

Kubalas menatapmu dan melihat nafas tersengalmu saat ini terlihat sexy.

"Kau ingat ceritaku tadi? Setelah membuat sarang, merpati akan menghasilkan keturunan"

Kau menyeringai, Aku mengerti arah pembicaraanmu. Akupun menundukkan kepala karena malu, masih diposisi tadi yang tengah digendong olehmu.

Mataku sedikit melotot saat kurasakan diantara selangkanganku ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengeras. Aku menoleh padamu dan kau membalasnya dengan sebuah seringaian sensual.

Oh tidak.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Istriku? Sekarang aku meminta hakku sebagai suamimu. Bolehkah?"

Dengan perlahan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kau tersenyum senang lalu berjalan menuju kamar kita yang memang dibatasi oleh pintu kaca.

Sekali lagi, kau menyatukan bibir kita.

Kau menutup pintu itu menggunakan kaki lalu mulai berjalan ke kasur. Belum melepaskan ciuman ini.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terempas. Kau menindihku dan tetap tak melepaskan ciuman ini.

Tanganmu mulai jahil dengan memegangi dadaku. Aku mengerang. Dan kau makin memperdalam ciumanmu.

Bibir kita terlepas. Kau mengerling nakal, kemudian tanpa izin kau membuka baju pengantinku.

Dengan satu tarikan kau berhasil membukanya.

Hingga tubuhku hanya ditutupi oleh bra dan celana dalamku.

Kau menindihku lagi lalu mulai melumat bibirku.

Kecapan-kecapan gila dapat terdengar oleh telingaku, sesekali aku mengerang saat kurasakan bibir sexymu menciumi leherku.

"L..lepaskanhh.. pakaianku..sayaaangghhh" kau ikut mendesah. Aku mengiyakannya dengan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihmu, kaupun berhenti sebentar untuk menanggalkan kemeja itu lalu mencampakkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Kau kembali turun dan memulai pertarungan lidah itu lagi, akupun menempelkan tanganku pada tubuh bidangmu. kau semakin gila dengan memberikan ciuman di dadaku, meremas dadaku yang masih berbungkus bra.

Aku merasa risih, lalu mengambil kaitan bra dipunggungku untuk melepasnya. Kaupun membantu melepasnya lalu membuang bra itu asal.

Dapat kulihat matamu terpaku pada satu titik, aku tersipu saat kau melihatnya seolah itu adalah benda yang sangat langka.

Tak segan kau langsung meraupnya. Membuat akupun terasa gila oleh sentuhanmu yang sangat memabukkan.

Tinggal satu lagi pakaianku yang belum niat kau lepaskan.

Took

Took

Took

Sebuah ketukan yang berasal dari pintu utama membuat kegiatan kita terhenti.

Aku mendongak kepintu begitu juga denganmu.

Kulihat alismu menyatu, mengutuk dan mengerutu, itu terlihat seperti dirimu yang sedang marah besar. Ya. Aku tau. Tentu kau marah karena suara itu menghentikan pekerjaanmu.

"Hoon.." panggilku.

Kau mengerti lalu dengan kesal beranjak dari tubuhku.

Dengan tak berniat menutupi tubuh atasmu yang telanjang kau berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hey, pakai pakaianmu Hoon" panggilku lagi.

"Biarkan saja" jawabmu.

Kau berjalan lalu membukakan pintu itu. akupun mengambil selimut diujung tempat tidur lalu membungkus tubuhku yang bisa dibilang hampir telanjang.

Yah. Seperti itulah Oh Sehunku. Dia sedang kesal. Dia tak memakai pakaiannya pasti ingin memberitahu pada yang mengetuk pintu itu bahwa dia telah mengganggu pekerjaan Oh Sehun di malam pertamanya dengan istrinya. Cukup jelas bukan jika orang itu melihat Sehun yang sedang half-naked.

Aku terkikik saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Yak! Hyung! Kenapa kau kesini eoh?!" seru Sehun kesal yang dapat kudengar.

"Hehe maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini padamu Hoon-ah"

"Ck. Kau. Apa kau tidak tau apa nama malam ini untukku ha?"

"Ne, ne maaf. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap memaksaku untuk mengantarkan ini padamu malam ini juga, hadiah…" kudengar suara disana terkikik setelahnya, tunggu dulu, aku kenal suara itu. Chanyeol oppa?

"Sudah. Sudah. Pergilah. Dan terima kasih"

Blaam

Kudengar pintu itu ditutup kasar oleh Sehun, tak lama setelahnya dia kembali ke kamar kami.

"Chanyeol oppa?" tanyaku saat sehun sudah tiba.

"Hmm" jawabnya dengan anggukan lalu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan padaku.

Aku menerima lalu membuka bingkisan itu. masih memegangi selimut yang membungkus tubuhku.

"Hey, kenapa kau menutupi tubuhmu? Lepas."

Belum sempat aku membuka bingkisan yang diberikan Chanyeol oppa kau sudah melepas selimut yang kugunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku.

Aku mengabaikannya lalu membuka bingkisan itu.

Kulirik dari sudut mataku kalau Oh Sehun ini memperhatikan tubuhku yang dibukanya. Aku mengacuhkan hal itu.

Mataku melotot saat tau isinya.

Kutarik keluar sebuah lenjerie transparan berwarna pink muda yang jika aku kenakan pasti akan menampakkan tubuhku.

Lalu kulihat lagi ada sebuah botol di dalamnya.

Sehun yang menyerngit melihat benda itu lalu mengambilnya.

Sehun tertawa saat membaca tulisan pada botol itu.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak membutuhkannya" jawabnya lalu mendorong tubuhku kembali terlentang.

"Hey, jawab" balasku

"Kau juga tidak memerlukan ini" Sehun mengambil lenjerie yang kugenggam lalu mencampakkannya entah kemana.

"Kita tidak memerlukan kedua benda itu. karena itu sudah terlambat. Kau tidak akan terlihat sexy lagi jika kau menggunakan pakaian itu sekarang" ucap Sehun

"Lalu botol itu?"

"Aku masih mampu jika kau ingin kita sampai ronde kesepuluh malam ini"

"Mwo?"

"Mari kita menjadi sepasang merpati yang menghasilkan keturunan k k k"

Fin

End!

Muehehehe dapat ditebakkan apa botol itu lalu adegan apa setelahnya. Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri :3

* * *

Note : Penting untuk dibaca!

 **Holla ..**

 **aku bawa FF .. tapi FF ini bukan punyaku. punya adikku yang namanya tercantum di atas sana. bukan maksud apa-apa hanya ingin bantu mempromosiin dia juga. soalnya dulu dia yang mempromosiin FF Bring Back.**

 **sebagai ucapan terima kasih udah bikinin akun ffn aku publish FF nya disini deh. dia adek kesayangan gue. walau sering tingkahnya kurang azer seh -_-**

 **dan satu lagi. FF ini pernah dia publish di FB, tapi versi yewook, dan pernah juga dia publish di blog dengan versi HunTao. kalau ga percaya silahkan di cek -_-  
walau dia seorang yws yang jelas-jelas beda fandom. tapi dia suka banget sama HunTao. nah anak yang kayak gini gue sayang banget, menghormati perbedaan banget, walau beda tapi jiwanya fair. gue demen sama orang yang kayak gini.**

 **tolong jangan di bashing ya.**

 **hargai karya ni anak. menurutku tulisannya bagus ^^**

 **oke nala, aku sayang kamu kok :P**

 **review Pliss ..**


End file.
